She Loves Dogs
by hhiiggiirrll
Summary: Charlotte Tanner and her twin brother Christian live across from the Knight family. Her and all the boys Christian, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan have all been friends since. Once they get to Hollywood, Kendall starts to acknowledge heis feelings for her. Will she accept with open arms, or decline? KendallxOc


**Hey, guys! This is an old story that I posted on Quizilla when I was younger. The writing is a bit inexperienced but if people like it than I'll try to continue it.**

Chapter One: Audition

Dinner with the Knights. Every Friday night. It should be every night 'cause my dad can't cook. All of us would be there. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Mama Knight, Christian, Eli, my dad and I. This is one of the few times that Eli came with us. He was on spring break for a week, so me, Christian and my dad have until Monday morning to spend time with him. The Knights family and my family live right across from each other, so we walked. When we got to their porch, I rang their doorbell. The door opened almost immediately. The body standing at belonged to Kendall.

He smiled and we all smiled back. And I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Not that I like Kendall or anything. Pssh. I just really like his eyes. I like my older brother's green eyes. So what. My twin broke the silence.

"'Sup Kendall!" Christian said. He had a football in his hand. I spoke up. "Chris and I figured after this the seven of us to play a little tackle, y'know."

"Yeah totally." He grinned. "Come on in, guys" We all walked in and before Eli walked in, he gave Kendall a bro-handshake.

Kendall led us to the kitchen. Everyone was there. "Hey guys" we all said. Katie ran up to Eli and he lifted her up.

"Hey Katie. It's been a while, right? You got so big." Eli said.

"Yeah," Eli melted Katie like water melted the Wicked Witch. That is how she died, right? Katie had such a crush on Eli that it was hilarious.

*******  
After dinner, my team won in Football which was me, Eli, Kendall, and Logan against Christian, James, and Carlos (they gave my team Logan because they thought that my team needed more cause Imma girl)

My dad and Eli were talking with Mrs. Knight and Katie, so the guys and I headed upstairs. I loved Kendall's room. It was totally cool.

I jumped onto his bed and turned on the radio. Every time I come to his room I turn on the rock station. I did the same today. There was a commercial on.

_"Attention Future Artists: Famous Record Producer Gustavo Rocque is in town! If you have an amazing voice or you're in a totally awesome band, Gustavo holding auditions to be his next big musical prodigy at 510 Awesomeness Court. Auditions start in 30 min. and once it starts you can't get in so get ready young hopefuls._

Chris and I looked at each other with wide eyes. The Stingers. Our totally awesome band. We looked at James who also had widened eyes. He has an amazing voice.

"We gotta get to that audition!" We all ran downstairs in turmoil. I got to the table next to my dad and grabbed my keys. My dad looked at us crazily.

"What's going on guys?" My dad asked.

"We'll explain later dad!" Christian said back. Before my dad could answer, all six of us we're out the door.

We ran across the street to me and Christian's band van.

Once we got to the audition place, a petite, small African-American woman walked out.

James stepped up. "We're here for auditions"

She sighed in relief. "Good." She slapped numbers on all of us. Carlos went in first and Gustavo told him that he was as talentless as a giraffe. Logan next, Gustavo said he was horrible. Then, finally, The Stingers.

We got up to the stage. Christian had his guitar and I started to sing.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
[- From: . -]  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

"That was absolutely amazing!" Gustavo shouted. "What's the name of your band again?"

"The Stingers." I said. "I'm Charlie and this is my twin brother Christian Tanner."

"You guys are going to Hollywood! You leave on Sunday morning!"

"Whoo!" We high fived each other and left the audition.

James went in next and the other five of us decided to sneak in and watch. We were hiding when James started singing. I've had a crush on James for a long time, now and his beautiful voice was like music to my ears. Then Gustavo broke my daydream.

"You're a horrible singer!" Gustavo yelled and that set Kendall and I off. We looked at each and nodded, knowing what to do. We started walking to the front of the auditorium.

"Yo Rocque!" Gustavo turned to me and Kendall.

What the hell is wrong with you?" Kendall yelled.

"What in the hell is your fucking damage, dude?" I said. Kendall and I were in front of Gustavo's table. "James Diamond is hella better singer than  
ME! How could you tell him that he's horrible singer?"

"You haven't had a hit in years, big boy! And we're not going to let you push around our friend!"

Kendall jumped on the table in rage and started singing. "oh your such a turd  
oh yeah a giant turd  
and you look like a turd  
and you smell like a turd  
oh your such a turd  
oh yeah a giant turd  
and you look like a turd  
and you smell like a turd!"

"SECURITY" Gustavo yelled in rage. "Get the mutt and poodle out of here!" Soon there were a bunch of security guards around Kendall and I. James jumped in, followed by Carlos, then Christian, then, surprisingly, Logan.

A couple of police officers took us home. Oh yeah and Gustavo said that I was fired. They rung the doorbell and there was my dad and Mama Knight standing at the door.

"Hi daddy!" I said. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

My dad looked like he was ready to rip my tongue out of my mouth.

After talking to my dad, Eli andMama Knight, our parents came in.

"The police is going to let you guys off the hook." My dad said.

"I'm really dissapointed in you guys." Mrs. Knight said. She was really only talking to Kendall and I

"But Mrs. Knight, the record producer was bagging on James and what kinda friends would we be if we just let him?" I said.

"Standing up for friends shouldn't 'cause you to forget right from wrong, Charlie and you know that!" My dad yelled.

"Don't yell at me dad." I said calmly. "I'll make up for the misbehavior."

"How?"

The doorbell rang. Kendall went to go get it and then we heard him scream.


End file.
